Fruits Basket (2019 Anime)
Fruits Basket (フルーツバスケット) is a Japanese anime series created, written and illustrated by Natsuki Takaya. The series is directed by Yoshihide Ibata. While Yoshihide Ibata is directing the anime at TMS Entertainment. Whereas Taku Kishimoto is in charge of the series composition. Masaru Shindo is drawing the character designs. It is also produced by TMS Entertainment. Funimation has announced that the anime will be streamed on FunimationNow and have also confirmed that they have licensed home video rights. The anime will air in Japan on April ?, 2019. While the English version will be released on. The series tells the story of Honda Tohru, a 16 year old orphan girl who, after meeting Sohma Yuki, Sohma Kyo, and Sohma Shigure, learns that twelve members of the Sohma family are possessed by the animals of the Chinese Zodiac (十二支) and are cursed to turn into their animal forms when they are weak, stressed, or when they are embraced by anyone of the opposite sex that is not possessed by a zodiacal spirit. In the anime it is possible to transform through torso contact. The word "Fruits" in the title is always plural; the spelling originates from the transcription of the English word "fruit" into Japanese, where because there is no "tu" sound, "tsu" is used instead. The title comes from the name of a popular game played in Japanese elementary schools, which is alluded to in the series. The anime will officially follow the complete finished manga. Plot Difference Between Anime and Manga *In the manga, Tohru's eye color is brown. But in the anime, her eye color is blue. Episodes * Theme Songs :Opening * :Closing * Sagas * Voice Cast :Japanese *'Manaka Iwami' as Honda Tohru *'Nobunaga Shimazaki' as Sohma Yuki *'Yuuma Uchida' as Sohma Kyo *'Yuichi Nakamura' as Sohma Shigure *'Atsumi Tanezaki' as Uotani Arisa *'Satomi Satou' as Hanajima Saki *'???' as Hanajima Megumi (Saki's little brother) *Rie Kugimiya as Sohma Kagura *Megumi Han as Sohma Momiji *Kazuyuki Okitsu as Sohma Hatori *as Sohma Kana *Takahiro Sakurai as Sohma Ayame *Makoto Furukawa as Sohma Hatsuharu *as Sohma Kisa *as Sohma Hiro *as Sohma Akito *as Sohma Okami (Ritsu's Mother) *as Sohma Ritsu *as Kuramae Mine *as Sohma Kazuma *as Sohma Kureno *as Sohma "Rin" Isuzu *as Sohma Momo *as Honda Kyoko *as Honda Katsuya *as Tohru's Grandfather *as Tohru's Aunt *as Tohru's Cousin *as Tohru's Cousin (Male) *as Kisa's Mother *as Kisa's Teacher *as Mitsuru *as Kuragi Machi *as Manabe Kakeru *as Nakao Komaki *as Shiraki Mayuko *as Makoto Takei *as Rika Aida *as Mokoto Minagawa *as Mio Yamagishi *as Mai Gotou *as Mokoto's Mother *as Saki's Mother *as Saki's Father *as Young Hatsuharu *as Young Akito *as Momiji's Mother *as Momiji's Father *as Young Kyo *as Young Kazuma *as Kazuma's Grandfather *as Kyo's Mother *as Yuki's Mother *as Sohma Satsuki *as Sohma Hinata *as Sohma Akira *as Sohma Ren :English *'Laura Bailey' as Tohru *'Eric Vale' as Yuki *'Jerry Jewell' as Kyo *'John Burgmeier' as Shigure *'???' as Arisa *'???' as Saki *as Megumi (Saki's little brother) *as Kagura *as Momij *as Hatori *as Kana *as Ayame *as Hatsuharu *as Kisa *as Hiro *as Akito *as Okami (Ritsu's Mother) *as Ritsu *as Mine *as Kazuma *as Kureno *as "Rin" *as Momo *as Kyoko *as Katsuya *as Tohru's Grandfather *as Tohru's Aunt *as Tohru's Cousin *as Tohru's Cousin (Male) *as Kisa's Mother *as Kisa's Teacher *as Mitsuru *as Machi *as Kakeru *as Komaki *as Mayuko *as Makoto *as Rika *as Mokoto *as Mio *as Mai *as Mokoto's Mother *as Saki's Mother *as Saki's Father *as Young Hatsuharu *as Young Akito *as Momiji's Mother *as Momiji's Father *as Young Kyo *as Young Kazuma *as Kazuma's Grandfather *as Kyo's Mother *as Yuki's Mother *as Satsuki *as Hinata *as Akira *as Ren Trivia *Fruits Basket female creator, Natsuki Takaya, will supervise the anime. *Takaya say after finding out about the project: "I never once felt negatively about the project or thought that I didn't want to do it, but still, my first thought was “What?!” (lol) So, I made several requests right off the bat. One of those was to do it with a completely new team. Completely new. Every single person. I told producers, if you want to open the curtain again, then please make it all new. Please rebuild the Furuba world from scratch, with new everything. Another request was to not make the art look too much like my art. This was partly because my Furuba art is old now, pure and simple, and also largely because I was in poor health back then (you can find more details about that in the afterword to the Collector's Edition, if you're curious), so my drawing was awfully shaky. Because of that, I wanted them to rebuild the art as well. Other than that… Well, it was a mix. On some things I gave them detailed thoughts, and on others I gave them my blessing to do as they liked. The production staff promptly accepted my requests and worked to meet them, and I'm truly grateful to them all. Thank you again. They also readily gave me permission to visit the recording sessions sometimes, which makes me so happy. I don't actually do anything there; I'm just an observer. (Really, I don't do anything.) It's a pure delight, getting to see the reels a little early like that".